


Come rain or shine

by muellachh



Series: ring of fire [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Conventions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am scared, Idiots in Love, Multi, Pining, Soulmates, Swearing, brock is a mom-friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muellachh/pseuds/muellachh
Summary: Talking about soulmates wasn't something normal in their household. It was something weird, it was a topic people should be ashamed to think about. So David never even considered the fact, that he had this special one, not realizing how fucking wrong he was.Soulmate AU, where person A can't go to sleep while person B is awake.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: ring of fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Come rain or shine

**Author's Note:**

> that's kind of a prequel to "love is a burning thing". you don't have to read other works in this series, but it would be cool.  
> english is not my first language, so i'm very sorry if i made some typos/misspellings/errors
> 
> hey! don't be a little fecker and don't send this to anyone who is mentioned in this work. i respect their irl relationships and I don't want to make them or their s/o's uncomfortable.
> 
> ENDING IS F U C K E D. I WAS WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF SLEEP. I STARTED AT THREE AM AND IT'S TEN AM NOW. I WANT DIE.

David was used to the thought of growing old with his pups by his side. He didn't believe in soulmates, denied everything he heard about them and eventually it became a normal thing and not something he had to do. Talking about soulmates wasn't something normal in their family. It was something weird, it was a topic people should be ashamed to think about. David had no right to go against his mother's words, so he just believed her, closing his eyes at his classmates words. So what if he has to die alone? He has his family, dogs, music and his video games. 

Sure, he had a few girlfriends. He was okay with the fact that they were going to leave him at some point, so he didn't make a big deal out of it, even though it sure hurt like hell. His last relationships with Aliyah were almost magical. She was such an amazing person, who loved David not because of this soulmate bullshit, but just because he was David. They lived together, raised Joe and Tony together and Aliyah swore that she would never leave him.  
Of course, she lied. Nogla didn't mind. He helped her pack her things and was as supportive as possible. They promised to still be friends, but they quickly forgot about this promise. David spent a whole week crying and hugging Joe. 

The only thing that held him afloat during that time was YouTube. He had a big supportive audience, lots of cool friends and a stable income, and he was very happy to have the opportunity to make money for playing games and swearing at his PC. He had a chance to talk to amazing people and after some time became a part of a small but very welcoming family.  
Vanoss crew quickly became something more than just some friends playing games. They were very close and fans seemed to love their dynamic, which was very handy. Daithi fell in love with the chaotic energy they had together, and he couldn't stop thanking Evan for the opportunity to be a part of something this cool.

They could talk about almost anything in the world and never lost interest in a conversation. And it seemed perfect. Daithi was finally happy again.

But then he met Brian.

Terroriser was one of those people, who radiated confidence. He was the smart ass who knew how to annoy everyone, and still be rational enough to not cross a line. It was astonishing and frustrating at the same time, and David just couldn't stop thinking about this weird balance that Hanby managed to keep.  
Brian quickly got close to Evan, and soon enough they became a deadly duo in every game the squad played. They came up with a doomsday plan on their minecraft server, they always managed to fuck someone over and soon enough every person in Banana Bus Squad knew, that it was dangerous to come across these two assholes in any survival game. And Daithi wasn't jealous, but he definitely felt anger and fear in his stomach. He joked about it a few times, but his words never were as funny as Wildcat's rage or Moo being extremely passive-agressive, so soon enough David just gave up.

After a year of filming together, that weird obsession over Brian died out. Nogla still worshipped Brian's dickery, but he learned how to get over it. Evan's and Jonathan's coming out helped too. They figured out that they were soulmates, and after a month of dating they told about it on twitter and Banana Bus discord. They seemed like an ideal couple, even though Delirious had a tendency to stress Evan out quite often. It was funny, since Fong was very quiet when he was raging, so he just ignored Jonathan's shit-posting for some time.  
David still couldn't help to feel disgusted at himself and those fucking love-birds. He wanted to support his friends, but something made him feel weird.

***

Vanoss: AAALLLRIIIGHT!! Are you fuckers ready for this shit?  
Terroriser: I've never been this ready to die, Mr. Fong.  
MooSnuckle: Why are you so dramatic over a convention?  
Vanoss: well, my dear friend  
Vanoss: have you seen your subscriber count? mine? Brian's? Daithi's? Jon's?  
MooSnuckle: Oh. Yeah. Right.  
MooSnuckle: It was lit knowing you, mah doodes.  
H2ODelirious: Moo, don't try being 'hip'. we are too old to use 'lit' and 'mah doodes'. 

David laughed, taking a break from unpacking. Wildcat and Cart00nz were still on the plane, while others have already been in LA for some time. Brian decided to stay at his friend's house, while Brock and Nogla took advantage from being somewhat popular. Their hotel was in a thirty-minutes-long ride from a convention centre, was quite comfortable, and they had no problem with getting from one place to another.  
Daithi really liked his little hotel room. It had a big TV in front of a king-sized bed, big shower and a beautiful view. Everything seemed so peaceful and David had enough time to relax before jumping in a hive of fans and different content makers. Conventions were incredibly hard. 

MooSnuckle: Why the heck does my room look so shitty? I bet that girl at the reception gave our beautiful Irishman the vest fucking room in the whole hotel.  
Terroriser: Dude, I think you had a stroke. Your beautiful Irishman isn't staying at the hotel.  
Vanoss: noice  
Vanoss: but jokes aside. i need more details. was that chick hot?  
Terroriser: I'm more than sure that she was hideous.  
MooSnuckle: Nah. She was cute. I think she was crushing on Nogla;)))))  
Vanoss: oooooh. try to make him take her number.  
Terroriser: Ew.  
DaithiDeNogla: Ew.  
H2ODelirious: ew  
DaithiDeNogla: stop trying to find me a date, you assholes.  
MooSnuckle: I'll ask her number tomorrow.  
Vanoss: yay, forced romance.

***

The next morning Nogla woke up very tired. He was determined to finish editing, and he ended up staying awake till five am. He took a quick shower and grabbed the cleanest shirt that he could find. Brock was spamming their PAX-chat with angry emojis, making David stress even harder.  
Finally reaching the first floor, David couldn't stop smiling. This day had to be good, even though he felt tired. The smile vanished as soon as he saw Moo talking to that girl, and he had to fight the urge to punch that fucker.  
"Sorry, we have to go" grabbing his friend by the collar of his shirt, Daithi kept walking forward, quickly getting out of the building. "I'll kick your ass if you talk to her again, Moo".  
"Sure, big boy, sure."

***

When they got to the convention centre, David was shocked to see how many people gathered around Brian. He was wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses, and this outfit made him look unbelievably cool. He smiled for photos, signed some badges and kept acting like a fucking super-star even when people moved on to find Evan and Jonathan. Daithi found himself glued to one place, watching Brian in a weird state of awe. Brock gently patted him on the back, smiled and moved forward, quickly reaching Hanby.  
David was so thankful to Brock for being silent. He was smart enough to see that amusement and admiration in Daithi's eyes, but he didn't say a word, silently supporting his friend.  
"Hey dude!" David smiles, seeing how genuinely happy Brian is. He hugs Brock and David, taking his sunglasses off. And his tired and red eyes looked so weird. He looked like someone else, not the Terroriser David knew, and it made him sick. If soulmates do exist - Daithi will make sure to kick the shit out of Brian's one. He deserves it.  
"You look like shit" Even though Brock is right, David feels offended for Brian. Latter, though, doesn't mind.  
"You are shit, Moo."

They stay outside for some time, once in a while stopping the dialogue to talk to fans, and when the sun got unbearably hot they finally came in.  
The convention centre was big and crowded. It was very hard to find Evan, but in the end Moo spotted him in the crowd. He wasn't alone though, and that made everything way easier. Wildcat jokingly grimaced when he saw Brian, and he did the same. Their rivalry was very comedic, since it all started in minecraft, but they took it very seriously. Evan and Jonathan said hi to everyone, still holding hands.  
It was impressive that Jonathan was still alive out here. After his face-reveal and first con he was very scared to go to conventions, since he will now have too much attention, but having other squad members around him definitely helped. 

The rest of the day got lost in endless signings, a meet&greet and game testing. David stopped counting his coffee intake after the third cup, but he was monitoring how much energy drinks Brian bought. After the second one Daithi became genuinely scared, but Hanby just laughed, saying that it's not his first time and his body is used to this amount of taurine. This statement seemed questionable, but David had to believe Brian. Especially since it was very weird for him to get worried.  
"Wanna go to the pub?" David flinched, not expecting to hear Brock so close. They were sitting in a VIP-zone, and David allowed himself to get lost in his own thoughts.  
"Uh... Sure."

***

Road to the pub was quiet. Brock was observing everything Daithi did, and the latter kept slipping in and out of the weird daydream state.  
Brian obviously was one of those people who believed in soulmates. He was cursing his special one every time he couldn't sleep, and David was hoping that Brian's soulmate was a normal person. He wanted to see Brian happy, even if it wasn't because of him. David frowns at this thought and sighs. He's so fucked. 

When they finally arrived at the pub, Evan, Jon and Brian were already there. Hanby had a pint of beer in his hands, while Evan was drinking whiskey. Jonathan had a fancy fruit cocktail in his hands, looking hilarious.  
"Fuck, I thought you'll be here after Jon gets drunk!" Brian laughs, gently slamming the table. His nose was already red from the amount of beer he consumed, and his dumb smile was even dumber. "Sit the fuck down, Nogla. I'm challenging you at the drinking contest, you irish shite."  
David suddenly feels his confusion drift away. He lets himself relax, sitting down beside his friends and asking barman for more beer. Moo still kept silent, watching everything from aside. His mom-friend nature was annoying for sure, but he looked very funny when he was trying to figure something out, so Daithi decided not to bring this up, finally having some time to unwind. 

After the fourth glass of beer their competition was forgotten. Jon sipped on his cocktail and pointed a straw at David.  
"So, you're saying that you don't believe in soulmates?"  
David shrugged, taking a big sip of his beer. "Yeah, kinda. It was something from the past." He smiles, noticing how thick his accent sounds. "My mom never believed in this because dad left and shite. And I quickly uh... got used to the idea of being alone, i guess."  
Brock frowns, seeing the painfull expression on Brian's face, and gulps. Evan seems to ignore that, but Moo feels his heart breaking into a million pieces.  
"But that's your mom's thoughts." Barrus looks down, trying not to look at Brian. "I mean. You don't have to think the same thing."  
"Ye, but I am used to this and thinking about soulmated is just... overwhelming." David shrugges again, and he feels Brian flinch. "Oh, bud, you okay?"  
Brian keeps silent. He stands up, leaving a twenty dollar bill on the bar and storms out. Brock feels even worse, almost feeling the same pain as his friend does. 

And David realizes how fucked he is. 

***

DaithiDeNogla: gm dude.  
Terroriser: Yep.  
DaithiDeNogla: my head hurts.  
Terroriser: Same.  
DaithiDeNogla: me and Brock are having a movie night. wanna come?  
Terroriser: To your hotel?  
DaithiDeNogla: yeh.  
Terroriser: Sure.

***

David was sitting on the floor right at the door for about an hour. He was listening to every noise outside, waiting for Brian like a kid waits for Santa. He fucked up, and that's the only thing he remembers. Moo's message about Brian burns a hole in David's brain, making him sick and disgusted. He feels dirty for being such a asshole, but the thought of accepting that Brain is his soulmated makes him feel even worse. Everything got so hard too quickly for Daithi to process, so Brock had to take it in his own hands. And, to be honest, Daithi was thankful to him. 

His excitement almost died out when he heard footsteps coming closer. Jumping on his feet, David snatched his key-card from the table, opening the door even before Brian knocked. Outside he hears a loud cuss and a quiet laugh, that makes Daithi choke on air. He smiles, looking at his startled friend, and takes a step aside.  
"Come in!"  
"Where is Brock?" Brian almost tip-toes inside, feeling like something was wrong. The room smelled of something comforting, like something fruity and minty. It smelled like Nogla. This thought made Brian blush for some reason.  
"He's talking to Lauren and their kid."  
"Oh. Sure"

Hanby smiles, imagining how happy Brock and Lauren are. When little princesess Moo was born, every single person in Moo's friend group went full-on uncle mode. It was funny to see how over-protective Tyler was, how much money Evan was willing to spend on a kid that he hasn't seen yet and Brian was really impressedby how adorably nervous Delirious looked when he held the baby for the first time. Sometimes Brian wishes that he could have a taste of this parenting life. 

"So, what do you want to watch?" Daithi was acting weird. He was already sitting down at his bed with a laptop and a nervous smile on his face  
"Maybe we should wait for Brock?" Brian smiles, feeling this weird tingling feeling of anxiousness. "I mean, I don't really care what to watch, but maybe Moo has any suggestions?"  
David chuckles, looking away, and bites his lip. Now, when they were sitting so close, Hanby could feel the warmth and an intoxicating smell coming from him. He was crushing on his friend like a little girl. Disgusting.  
"He would probably say something like 'Harry Potter'. I am sick of watching it over and over again. Maybe something spooky?"  
"Oh yeah, dude. Horror sounds good." Brian shakes his head, trying to get rid of annoying thoughts. He forces himself to relax and lay down while David tries to find something good. 

They end up watching some kind of a Japaneese horror movie with a lot of gore. They can't stop laughing at the worst villan design ever, and after some time Brian forgets about Brock. He just enjoys himself, watching this awful movie, and doesn't even notice the moment when David starts to snore. He just feels a sudden wave of tiredness and feels his migrane come back, so he turns his head at Nogla, wanting to ask for pain-killers. But all he sees is a peacefully sleeping asshole.  
Headache gets to annoying, and Brian finally lets himself lay properly, resting his head on a pillow near David's shoulder. For once he falls asleep happy.

***

Daithi wakes up right after the movie stops. He blinks, getting used to the darkness, and streches. Something soft and warm suddenly falls on his chest, mumbling and dribbling all over the t-shirt, and even though David finds that disgusting, he lets a fond and gentle smile appear at his face.  
He reaches out, grabbing his phone from the bedside table, and quickly posts a tweet before falling back to sleep. 

***

Vanoss: dudes.  
Vanoss: vanoss crew assemble.  
H2ODelirious: Yes honey?  
IAMWILDCAT: Ew. You guys are too bittersweet.  
H2ODelirious: your mom.  
MooSnuckle: What's happening?  
Vanoss: this.  
Vanoss: [@/DaithiDeNogla: maybe I don't believe in soulmates, but i believe in you.]  
H2ODelirious: holy shit???  
H2ODelirious: is this what i think it is?  
MooSnuckle: I am pretty sure it is.  
DaithiDeNogla: I am too.  
Vanoss: we need t- EXPLAIN  
[DaithiDeNogla left the chat]


End file.
